


Vader's Kitty

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Body Modification, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Obi-Wan knows everythings gone to shit but he's trying, Possessive Vader, Stockholm Syndrome, This is not suppose to be healthy, Vaderkins, Where did people get that idea, fucked up VaderWan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: After the fall of the Republic, Vader is not willing to let go of the last of what is his. That includes Obi-Wan.Obi-Wan knows everything’s gone to shit, but at least he’s safe?Even if he is a bed warmer and Vader has given him a tail and feline ears.





	1. Chapter 1

Startling awake when the door slammed shut, Obi-Wan’s entire body tensed where he had been napping on the bed of giant pillows in the room beside the actual bed, watching the dark figure storm to the fresher with rage and darkness billowing into the Force that Obi-Wan could feel but no longer touch since the fall of the Republic.

As shuffles and small smacks filled the air in the fresher, Obi-Wan remained still, the sun from the window still warming his body as the modified tail Vader had given him flickered in tune with his own nervous agitation and his pointed ears cocked to each noise.

Finally the blond emerged, sans his helmet, cape, boots and shirt, settling down on the edge of the bed with a grumble.

Obi-Wan wondered who had pissed him off this time.

Perhaps the Emperor again, it would make sense as it would be one of the few men Vader didn’t just choke to death for pissing him off.

“Tabby.” Came a small growl and Obi-Wan sat up at the voice, crawling to Vader’s knees and between them when the other parted his legs meaningfully, the bell of his collar chiming merrily. He peered up attentively as yellow eyes observed him.

The others flesh thumb finally settled at the former Jedi’s bottom lip and taking the hint as always, Obi-Wan opened his mouth and sucked it into his mouth. Sweet nectar coated his tongue instantly and Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered shut as he sucked slowly and flickered his tongue over the flesh to savor the flavor.

He was rather sure that mixed into the sweet nectar coating Vader’s thumb was an aphrodisiac to ease everything but being unable to analyze it made it hard to be sure.

A quiet chuckle, the darkness pleased at his submission, Vader started to stroke his ears slowly with his mech hand. “There we are, such an obedient Tabby.” He murmured, smiling a bit when Obi-Wan opened his eyes to peer up at him.

Obi-Wan knew he should be ashamed, knew that there was a high likelihood that he had stockholm and that behind his back he was both laughed at and pitied for being Vader’s ‘pet’.

But he was safe and while he was nude in their quarters, he was always dressed when outside.

Vader would never hurt him and only ever tried to make him feel pleasure beyond what Obi-Wan had imagined as a Jedi.

… Yeah, he had stockholm for sure but at least he was aware of it.

The thumb was pulled from his mouth and Vader seized him beneath the armpits and pulled him up into his lap, Obi-Wan straddling it with a low noise as the hands went from pulling to stroking down his flanks once Obi-Wan was settled securely with his hands on Vader’s shoulders for support.

Mech and flesh were gentle, slowly testing his skin, rubbing bruises from previous coupling before tweaking the nipples into hardened buds. The flesh hand slid down, following an invisible line down his chest, stomach, over his navel and down to his slowly rising erection to capture the still plump length of Obi-Wan’s cock though now it was rapidly rousing in interest, fingers gently pulling the foreskin down to thumb at the slit and tease the sensitive head until pearly fluids coated the fingers and eased the strokes with it slickness.

He wasn’t sure how long Vader spent touching him before the man grew impatient as always, pushing on the former Jedi’s hip instead of stroking. “On your front, take a pillow.” The man husked out.

Panting quietly, erection bobbing, Obi-Wan crawled onto the bed on his front while pulling one of the large silky pillows down under his stomach and hips, burying his face in his arms with a quiet noise as he heard the sound of a drawer being opened and then closed.

Carefully he settled his knees in and spread his legs as Vader moved between them, the flesh hand smoothing over the back of his thigh one by one before the other got comfortable, his pants brushing Obi-Wan’s bare skin as his tail flickered.

There was a slick sound and then cool, unyielding fingers breached his body slowly as a small gasp escaped Obi-Wan. A warm hand rested at the small of his back as his tail continued to flicker with emotions, the Sith gently rubbing the thumb into the bones as pliant muscles quickly relaxed around the familiar digits.

As often as Vader liked to have him, his body wasn’t hard to prepare but Vader liked to take his time, liked to have Obi-Wan gasping and moaning into the sheets, rucking them up with his as his sweaty body writhed against the silky sheets with his hips moving involuntarily.

“There we go, you’re beautiful in your pleasure Obi-Wan.” Vader cooed at a keening mewl, leaning down and nipping at the left buttocks as a third finger pressed in with steady pressure and scissoring all of them.

When those hard fingers pressed down on his prostate, Obi-Wan let out a loud cry, his body spasming even as steady kisses were rained down on the plains of his back. He wasn’t sure how long Vader had played with him when the man finally pulled his fingers out.

Vader moved closer, hands cupping the cheeks of his rear and spreading them with his thumbs before something much thicker and hotter then those mech fingers covered in leather started to stretch him out, Obi-Wan tensing as his muscles were pulled taunt, almost to the point of pain and yet not until there was just a prickle of coarse hair at his arse and Vader rested on top of him, fully inside Obi-Wan as he pressed him to the sheets with his larger body.

Vader pressed slow, heated and wet kisses along his neck before moving his lips up to one of Obi-Wan’s feline ears.

“Moan for me pretty kitty.” He whispered and Obi-Wan let out a desperate little sob of need.


	2. Never again

Hand clenching tight on the door frame, Vader stared into the room with narrowed eyes as he took in the sight.

He’d expected Obi-Wan, curled up in bed or on the pillows or even in the window frame enjoying the sun with a flicker of his tail, lifting his head from his arms to give him a lazy and lightly wary look.

He did not expect to find his master in the bedroom, sitting with a mostly nude Obi-Wan’s head in said mans lap.

“I have to admit Lord Vader, when you asked for the exception for your… pet, I wasn’t sure what to think. But he’s quite the obedient thing.” Sidious drawled as his hand scratched the ears slowly, provoking a purr from Obi-Wan’s throat and chest. “Oh my, the modifications goes skin deep? What an unexpected pleasure.” The older Sith smirked, fingertips trailing slowly from the ears, down Obi-Wan’s nape, which jarred the collar so the bell jingled almost merrily, and down along his spine with a proprietary touch.

Obi-Wan didn’t even react beyond a slight shift which caused the sheet that preserved his modesty over his hips to shift even lower.

Reaching out with the Force, Vader brushed against Obi-Wan’s consciousness and almost swore.

Drugged.

No wonder Obi-Wan was remaining still and lax with a virtual stranger to him touching him. Obi-Wan never approved of strangers touching him, especially not one he considered the enemy.

“What do you want Master?” Vader growled, yellow eyes flickering in rage.

Palpatine hummed. “I am of course fully aware that Senator Amidala and your twins are… not within my grasp.” Yellow eyes meet. “She is of course a beloved Senator and keeps the agitators from acting out too much. And your children are a good influence on you, reminds you what you are fighting for to keep the peace.” A slow smirk crossed the mans face. “But your pet here… Force hampered as he is… well he’s not so vital.”

The statement lingered.

So this was what Palpatine had wanted.

Padme no longer wanted to see him, only allowed Vader to visit his children with reluctance and only allowed him to take them for his months because of the court settlement. And Palpatine could not act against them because he was right, Padme was a voice of reason and the twins were an influence that made Vader fight harder for peace in the Empire.

But Obi-Wan…

Leverage.

Palpatine was using his pet as leverage.

His beautiful kitty cat was now leverage that Palpatine was willing to permanently snuff out if Vader did not stay in line.

“I… see.” He gritted out, watching Sidious raise Obi-Wan’s head out of his lap and stand, smoothing down his robes.

“I hope you do Lord Vader. I wouldn’t want to deprive you of his company after all.” The man drawled before moving towards the door, stopping in front of the younger Sith. He raised a brow. “…Out of my way.”

Lip drawing back in a little snarl, Vader shifted out of the way and let the man out, watching him head down the hall, a few guards peeling themselves out of the shadow to follow him.

Taking a deep breath, Vader entered his room and went right to Obi-Wan on the bed, hands slowly tracing over his lax body as he checked the man with the Force with narrowed eyes before his shoulders slumped a bit with a deep sigh of relief. Other then the drugs slowly pumping through Obi-Wan’s system.

Sidious had not done anything insidious to him thank the Force.

Settling down on the bed, Vader petted his kitten with a steady touch, smiling a bit as a soft, sleepy purr escaped the redhead. “…He’s never touching you again.” Vader swore quietly, mech hand clenching on his thigh. “Never again.”


	3. My kitten

“Leave us… now.” Vader growled quietly, watching the two twi’leks aids scurry out of the refresher as Obi-Wan peeked at him from under his wet fringes with his ears flickering with his uncertainty as he remained in the sunken down tub of the fresher of their quarters.

It was quite a fancy thing honestly, all black, silver and white, styled to house the noble and the rich and now it housed them.

By the tub on one of the chairs a towel and Obi-Wan’s belled collar rested and Vader felt another pulse of agitation since that meant the twi’leks had removed it before he crossed the floor to the sunken down tub and knelt down, grasping Obi-Wan by his chin to pull him close. “Your body is for my eyes only kitten. You know that right?” He murmured, stroking the others ears.

After his fright with Palpatine, Vader’s possessiveness had reached new heights that Obi-Wan took in strides even if he was confused by it.

A low purr escaped the redhead at the touch though. “Yes.” Obi-Wan replied quietly even if his eyes were full of confusion. Not that Vader blamed him, he had allowed the attendants to care for Obi-Wan’s needs before but after Palpatine’s little display of power…

He worried.

The other was going to take his Tabby away from him for sure.

Vader couldn’t allow it. He would never allow anyone to take Obi-Wan from him and he growled quietly as he unclipped his cape before he uncaring of his clothes slid into the soapy water to pin Obi-Wan against the rim of the tub. “You are mine to own. Mine to mark and love and fuck.” He growled and bit down on Obi-Wan’s neck once for point, getting a slightly pained and shocked mewl as the redhead trashed between him and the bath tub rim as his hands roamed the others body a bit on the harsh side.

He sucked on the skin and once he pulled back a dark red mark was left behind that would leave behind a spectacular hickey on the pale skin.

A little whine escaped Obi-Wan.

The sound verged on almost frightened and Vader hushed him gently, pulling the other closer to him as he pressed softer kisses along the throat, flickering his tongue soothingly over wet skin until he reached the others mouth.

Hesitant hands finally cupped the back of the Sith’s head, threading through the golden curls as Vader started an aggressive but deep open mouthed kiss with little bites that had Obi-Wan’s hips rolling into his in search for friction.

The whines were now softer and Vader hummed in response, glad that his Tabby had gotten with the program as those hands went in search of buttons and clasps to get Vader out of his clothes as Obi-Wan trusted the other to keep him up.

Absently the Sith reached out with the Force for one of the bottles on a shelf to hit the floor and roll towards the tub, something slick to lube Obi-Wan up for water alone was in no way lube and yes occasionally he was rough with Obi-Wan but he never wanted to outright hurt him, especially not that way.

Soon he had four fingers buried inside the other as Obi-Wan vocally pleaded for more with his head thrown back to expose that pale throat, the redhead having derailed after getting the other males pants down to the bunch at his hips. “Ani! Please.” He breathed out.

Chuckling throatily, Vader pressed his fingers over the others prostate so he could watch him spasm. “Please what kitten?” He teased.

“F-Fuck me!” Obi-Wan cried out, hands clenching down on the blonds shoulders before whimpering when the fingers pulled out leaving him empty only to yelp moments later as he was turned and pressed chest down against the cool fresher tiles, hands scrambling desperately for some kind of purchase.

Hands on his hips held him still though, allowed him nowhere to go as Vader thumbed the others skin as he leaned down to nip at one of Obi-Wan’s ears. “Beg my Obi-Wan.” He husked out sadistically as those pale hips tried to roll out of his unyielding hands.

And oh did Obi-Wan beg beautifully, babbling into the tiles as he rested his cheek on it, eyes widening up when he was slowly filled up by the throbbing erection.

Allowing neither the time to adjust, Vader set a punishing and brutal pace that has the tail trashing in the soapy water and Obi-Wan screaming in pleasure as nine out of ten times his prostate gets bumped to Vader’s delight.

He aims to make sure everyone knows Obi-Wan belongs to him.

His beautiful feline whose screaming himself hoarse with pleasure as he oozes pre-cum into the water surrounding their lower halves as he claws uselessly at the tiles of the steamed bathroom while arching his body back into Vader, pleading as much with his body as with his voice and his mind.

Peeling his flesh hand off Obi-Wan hip, he reached up and pressed two fingers into the others mouth, laughing throatily when Obi-Wan instantly started sucking on on them. “Good Tabby. Such a good Tabby.” He panted.

Obi-Wan only cried out around the fingers and clenched tight as he ejaculated into the water with Vader following with his own orgasm after five staccato penetration that pressed him deep into Obi-Wan’s tightly pulsing body as he fucked the former Jedi through his orgasm.

Still pressed into the other, Vader pressed a kiss to the others wet shoulder as he removed his fingers from the slick palate of his Tabby’s mouth. “Sweet kitten.” He nuzzled slowly. “ _My_ Kitten.”


	4. Vader's own

Cocking his head a bit, Obi-Wan watched the distant smoke from the window with a far away sort of curiosity he never quite could get rid of though then again Anakin did call him his kitty for a reason so perhaps it was just as well.

He knew that Anakin was at the place, investigating the potential accident or sabotage that had happened to an Imperial plasma factory and since it was Imperial and part of the weaponry of the Empire, Darth Vader himself was in charge of the investigation.

So it was a shock that the door swished open behind him since no one other then Anakin was allowed to enter the rooms anymore and it was not one of the scheduled meal times so it couldn’t be one of the droids.

It was Bail, the man standing there with relief on his face when he took note of Obi-Wan standing in front of the window. “We need to go quickly.” The senator said, stepping into the room and around the opulent bed quickly to catch the former Jedi by the arm and pull him into the hall.

Confused and a bit overwhelmed, Obi-Wan allowed it even as the hairs on the back of his neck stood and his ears stiffened as the bell of his collar jingled all too merrily. “Go?” He mewled out, taking note at how Bail seemed to half flinch.

“Go, we need to go. We need to get you off Coruscant while Vader is busy.” Bail told him, glancing around the corner before pulling Obi-Wan along wit ha tight grip on his arm.

But…

“B-Bail wait! I don’t want to leave.” Obi-Wan jerked his arm away, stopping with his ears pinned down and back as he stared at the other man.

The other man came to an abrupt stop, turning to stare at Obi-Wan before his eyes filled with pity. “Obi-Wan, this isn’t good. We need to get you away from him or yo-”

Whatever Bail was about to say Obi-Wan never discovered because the door suddenly flung open, hitting the floor instead of opening like normal and framed in the doorway was a seething Darth Vader.

Obi-Wan had been low level sending his distress out into the Force and there was one thing the former Jedi turned Sith knew how to do, it was to pilot a fucking speeder as fast as he could once he knew something was wrong.

Red filled the hall with bright light. “Get.away.from.him.” Vader hissed.

Obi-Wan stood still even as Bail slowly pressed against the wall with his hands held up in plain sight for the Sith to see.

“I wasn’t sure what to think about the bomb… I imagine you did not plant it nor would you approve of it but you saw your shot did you not…” Vader hissed as he stepped into the hall, moving towards them. “I will give you one warning Senat-”

What warning he wanted wasn’t finished just like Bail never finished his sentence because Obi-Wan suddenly moved, jerking forward until he hit the Sith’s chest, pressing his face into the others armor and purring quietly while latching onto the other man for comfort.

Vader held the blade to the side so not to harm his kitten, giving a quiet croon in response while tucking his free arm around the other mans waist in a possessive embrace.

As Bail watched he realized that whatever Obi-Wan had been before…

The former Jedi would not leave Darth Vader’s side.


	5. Only mine

His beautiful kitten was pliant beneath his touch, pointedly ignoring everyone else as he sat on the large pillow beside Vader’s chair with his chin resting on the arm of it while the Sith slowly teased his ears with his fingers.

Anyone who didn’t know Obi-Wan would assume he was asleep from the way he was curled in and his eyes were closed.

But Vader knew that Obi-Wan was paying attention to everyone. Visually from under barely opened eyes as he could spy a silver of color of green, audio with the twitch of his ears and obviously through the Force as he had a tab on each of the Emperors little lackeys and who might be betraying them, be it to the Emperor or the Rebellion.

Vader might not like sharing, but he knew who Obi-Wan had used to be and knew to utilize the skills to his own advantage. And anyone who didn’t know how felines functioned might ignore the way the tail tip twitched and lashed on the floor.

Obi-Wan was still the man once called the Negotiator, still the man who lead men on the front line even if Vader had pulled him into the bedroom and claimed him for himself.

Tracing the rim of an ear, Vader smirked before standing with ease which dislodged Obi-Wan from the chair to peer up at him with a drowsy smile on his face and yawning a bit as Vader gave his orders before he pulled Obi-Wan up, arm around his kitten’s waist as he headed for the door.

Tail flickering behind him, Obi-Wan purred slightly with the soft jingle of his belled collar.

“Well?” Vader questioned after a few seconds of walking.

“Organa and Amidala are with the Rebellion.” Obi-Wan purred. “Tarkin will never back you, his loyalty is to the Emperor. But Krennic is power hungry, he’d go the way the wind blows and stick with it once he knows he has protection.” He nuzzled at the others shoulder, lidded eyes watching him. “Be careful of Moff Ryder, he’s a coward with a survival streak, he’ll betray you at the slightest sign of discovery.”

Smirking as Obi-Wan continued speaking about the impressions he had gotten off each and everyone at the meeting, Vader stroked Obi-Wan’s hip slowly as they reached their quarters.

When Obi-Wan finally stopped talking, Vader chuckled and pushed him towards the bed. “What a good kitten you are, good kitties deserve rewards don’t they?” He purred, smirking at the instant eager look that overtook Obi-Wan’s face. “Strip.” He ordered.

Occasionally Vader felt bad about breaking his former master considering how powerful and wonderful Obi-Wan had always been, so sure in himself… but those regrets only lasted until he had Obi-Wan looking at him like that, with adoring eyes full of need and love as the man did as told.

He stripped out of his clothes eagerly, kicking slippers to the side, throwing the sheer green shirt to the side and shimmying out of the black pants.

“On the bed, face down and rear up.” Vader ordered softly, smiling when he was obeyed instantly with Obi-Wan wiggling his rear in the air hopefully. “Such an eager kitten you are.” He ran his hand over Obi-Wan’s arse, chuckling at the helpless whine as the redhead pushed back into the touch as Vader’s own erection started to make its presence known as it pressed against the fly of his pants. “Tell me what you want.” He growled, squeezing on those taunt cheeks while digging his fingers into the flesh.

“Please… Please fuck me.” Obi-Wan keened, that fine Coruscantian accent roughed up with crude words and a little purr from the modifications Vader had given him.

Shivering a bit from the words, Vader used the Force to summon the lube. “Of course, good kittens gets their rewards and you’re the best kitten. _My_ kitten.” He crooned, the wet squelch of him coating his fingers sounding absolutely filthy before he drops the lube on the bed in case he needed more.

“Just let me take care of you.” He chuckled, slowly pressing two fingers into Obi-Wan, going slow so not to hurt him with Obi-Wan keening loudly with Vader rubbing his lower back soothingly. And all the while he whispered praises to Obi-Wan for being such a good kitten for him, watching as Obi-Wan’s ginger ears cocked back to listen, watched the tail flicker with his emotions, watched how his body trembled and felt how he clenched down on the fingers while mewling and moaning loudly.

Perfect, Obi-Wan was perfect like this as Vader shifted his hand off the others back to tease his balls, feeling how they had drawn up. “So responsive. Are you going to cum from me fucking you Obi-Wan? Just by my cock in you, taking you hard?” He growled.

“A-Ah yes! Please! Need… master please!” Obi-Wan cried out, spreading his knees wider to get more with desperate need and lust filling the Force.

Pulling his fingers out with an obscene slick noise, Vader cursed loudly while yanking his pants and underwear down, Vader wasted no more time now that Obi-Wan was ready and grasped him tightly by the hips.

One merciless slam and he was balls deep as Obi-Wan jerked up on his hands with a scream of shocked pleasure. Snarling, Vader leaned forward and closed his mech hand down on the back of his kittens neck, pushing him firmly back down.

He could feel Obi-Wan tightening, his kitten desperately clawing at the sheets while screaming the walls down at the rough pace Vader at set as he was being hurled towards an orgasm by the fat cock slamming into his prostate again and again.

The pressure was building, Obi-Wan’s voice high pitched for every move, desperate as Vader invaded his body and then the pressure snapped, the former Jedi’s body clamping down on the cock inside of him like a vice with Vader gritting his teeth to not follow Obi-Wan’s orgasm, fucking him through it until Obi-Wan started to whimper from over stimulation.

Only then did Vader let go, flooding and marking the others inside with his semen as Obi-Wan shuddered below him, skin shiny and slick from sweat and his tail dropping almost limply to the side.

After a few moments Vader slowly pulled out and pushed on Obi-Wan’s hip, making the other flop onto his back instead so glowing yellow eyes could examine him.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were teary from the over stimulation he had experienced and at half mast as his chest still rose and fell rapidly with an open mouth, his skin sweaty and flushed with the marks of hand showing up on the redhead’s throat and hips and would remain there for days to come and as Vader watched a bit of cum trickled out slowly between his legs which caused Obi-Wan to keen quietly, clearly exhausted.

Chortling breathlessly, Vader leaned down over the other and kissed him. “ _Mine_.”


End file.
